


Streetlights, Cold Weather, and Other Things New York

by theagonyofblank



Category: E.R., Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim has just spent the entire day with Addison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlights, Cold Weather, and Other Things New York

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Grey’s Anatomy/E.R., Addison Montgomery/Kim Legaspi, #036 kiss." Written for vdpro for International Day of Femslash '08.

Kim has just spent the entire day with Addison.

Which is unusual, because usually she doesn’t spend whole days with a person she’s just met (who also just happens to be a person she’s interested in).

But that _is_ what happens, and Kim’s not complaining.

Addison comes to a stop in front of a stately brick building, and Kim stops right beside her.

“This is my stop,” Addison says with a smile that Kim can’t help but return.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Addison nods in reply.

Just as Addison turns to go inside, Kim stops her abruptly, and suddenly they’re sharing their first kiss in front of Addison’s apartment.

It’s sweet, it’s long, and it’s just right, and when they finally pull apart Kim just wants to kiss her again.

She doesn’t, though.

She smiles, wider than before, and waves goodbye.

She walks home thinking of the kisses to come.


End file.
